Raggs War, Galaxy Version
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Planet Raggs diinvasi Barsburg habis-habisan dengan tujuan untuk merebut Eye of Mikhail! Kini, Hakuren dan Mikage tengah dalam misi menyelamatkan raja mereka, Raja Raggs. Namun sayangnya...


**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. 02-ghost belong to me~  
>xXx<br>Warning: OC, OOC, typo, etc.  
>xXx<br>Catatan Author: Ini adalah Sci-Fi pertama ku, jadi deg-degan deh. Aku paling buruk dalam adengan pertarungan dan istilah-istilah yang biasa digunakan dalam Sci-Fi, jadi aneh rasanya. Selain itu, aku ahli OOC (Out of Character). Sorry, ya!  
>XxX<br>****"Raggs War, Galaxy Version"****  
>.<strong>

**.**

Alkisah, di sebuah galaksi nun jauh sana, terdapat sebuah galaksi tak dikenal yang dihuni manusia. Di galaksi tersebut, terdapat dua buah planet penghasil batu-batu berharga yang paling terkenal, yaitu Planet Raggs dan Planet Barsburg.

Raja yang tengah memerintah Planet Raggs adalah raja VXXXX, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs yang memiliki dua puluh juta anak. Berhubung orang-orang di planet itu semuanya tak memiliki gender yang jelas, bahkan seorang pangeran menikahi pangeran, Krom memiliki banyak suami dan mantan suami. Krom memiliki seorang anak yang paling disayanginya, bernama Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, anak kedua puluh jutanya dari suaminya yang bernama Millea.

Suatu hari, Krom memenangkan satu dari dua batu permata paling berharga di jagad raya, yaitu batu Ruby bernama Eye of Mikhail dari sebuah kontes memasak profesional. Akibatnya, Planet Barsburg menginvasi Planet Raggs hanya untuk mendapat batu Eye of Mikhail itu yang konon, dapat menyembuhkan dua ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh macam penyakit dan dapat berbicara layaknya manusia.

.

"Mikage! Lihat ke depan!" seru Hakuren pada Mikage begitu dilihatnya seorang tentara Barsburg menyerang mereka dengan senjata sinar laser terbaru yang hanya di jual di hypermart, toko senjata paling populer di galaksi sana. Mikage segera menghindar, sayangnya sinar X-ray itu mengenai banyak Hawkzile mereka sehingga terpaksa mereka mendarat darurat.

"Wah, terdapat sembilan belas bagian terpenting dari mesin Hawkzile terbaru kita yang rusak," ujar Hakuren begitu diperiksanya Hawkzile Mikage itu.

"Astaga! Itu kan Hawkzile model terbaru yang baru saja keluar! Gimana, nih?" sahut Mikage dengan panik, membayangkan harga perbaikannya, atau lebih parah lagi, harus membeli bagian yang baru.

"Kalau tak bisa diperbaiki, ya sudah, beli lagi," sahut Hakuren dengan tenang sambil mencoba memperbaiki badan Hawkzile yang rusak itu dengan perkakas-perkakas yang dibawanya.

"Apanya yang beli lagi? Bagian dari Hawkzile ini yang termurah itu 120.000 yuus tahu! Kalau tak percaya, coba kita ke matahari untuk membuktikannya!"

"Lho? Bukannya 120.000 yuus itu sudah cukup murah?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Dasar anak perdana menteri, orang kaya!" kata Mikage dengan gusar. "Gimana?"

"Sukses, ayo kita—"

_Bip bip bip_  
>Hakuren mengangkat intertelephonicnya. "Di sini Violet Rose dan Gunslinger," ujar Hakuren menyebutkan codename mereka. Violet Rose adalah codename Hakuren, dan Gunslinger adalah codename Mikage.<p>

"Darurat, darurat! Raja Raggs sekarang di tahan di pulau distrik satu di kelilingi kawah gunung berapi dengan penjaga sembilan ekor fyuulong! Segera selamatkan beliau! Arrgh…!" suara di seberang intertelephonicnya terputus karena sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Gawat! Ayo kita pergi Hakuren!" seru Mikage hendak menyalakan Hawkzilenya.

Hakuren menghentikan Mikage. "Sebentar, Mikage! Ini aneh sekali, kamu tahu tadi suara siapa?"

"Itu Professor Frau dari divisi kesatuan percobaan ilegal manusia, kan?" sahut Mikage dengan suara cemas.

"Nah, justru itulah! Frau Bikini, professor terhebat sepanjang sejarah kita yang ahli berpedang. Bagaimana mungkin ia dikalahkan oleh musuh?"

"Iya juga, ya…" gumam Mikage. Frau Bikini adalah professor muda yang hebat sekaligus ugal-ugalan. Ia senang pada minuman keras,wanita, dan uang. "Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan Frau itu lempar tanggung jawab nih! AAhh… gak peduli, yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah Raja Raggs kita. Yuk, Hakuren!"

Kedua pemuda penganut patriotisme itu segera mengendaran Hawkzile mereka dengan kecepatan penuh menuju distrik lima yang sejauh dua puluh juta tahun cahaya dari tempat mereka semula, untuk memastikan kebenaran dalam informasi barusan. Kali ini, Hakuren yang mengendarai Hawkzile sementara Mikage yang bertugas menembaki musuh-musuh pengejar. Mikage adalah penembak terhebat di galaksi itu sehingga codenamenya adalah Gunslinger.

Sesampainya di distrik lima,mereka segeramenuju kastil Raggs. Menyusuri hutan belantara, hingga sampailah di kastil Raggs. Kastil itu kosong melompong, kecuali di kamar raja, terdapat Frau Bikini yang sedang membaca majalah porno koleksinya dengan asyik.

"Kamu politikus sialan! Rajamu diculik kamu malah santai-santai. Suatu hari kalau aku mati aku akan menjadi hantu dan kubakar semua koleksi busukmu itu!" ujar Hakuren dengan penuh kegeraman. Well, ucapannya boleh juga, tapi bagaimanapun juga tetaplah ilegal.

"Profesor Frau! Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Yang Mulia!" seru Mikage dengan kesal setelah habis kesabarannya melihat bagaimana pria itu bersantai-santai sementara situasinya genting begini (genting?)

Tiba-tiba, tempat itu hancur lebur oleh serangan nuklir pasukan musuh…

**To be continued…**

Akankah mereka selamat dari serangan mendadak itu? Bagaimanakah nasib Planet Raggs selanjutnya? Mari kita saksikan hanya di Raggs War, Galaxy Version!


End file.
